A Little Bit Wicked
by niikiita
Summary: AU. Victoria wants David's attention so badly she sends him raunchy anonymous text messages but when he finds out, he teaches her what happens to slutty young married girls who break their vows.


_Author's Note: Please, rate and review. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

Victoria sighed to herself as she sat at her dressing table, picking up a small vial of perfume, the scent drifting out as she lifted the crystal stopper. She touched perfume to the delicate dip under her ear and the pulse point at her throat; a poignant replacement to where she wanted the kisses David Clarke would never press. She knew she was attractive and he certainly found her attractive. Becoming the anonymous office e-slut had eliminated any doubts otherwise.

He liked the photos and dirty words she had sent him. At first, it was only going to be him whom she was going to tease but she got a hold of all her husband's employee's numbers in his office. It became too much of a temptation for her not to tease the ones she found attractive as well.

They were all weary of her texts at first. Thinking it might be someone wanting to ruin their marriage or get them fired but in time, Victoria had them all wrapped around her finger. She would exchange her dirty thoughts and desires with these men and send evidence of how much they turned her on. Showed them photos of her touching herself, never revealing her true identity but they all loved her lean body.

All of them would send pictures of their hard cocks and play along with her. Yet David would simply give her orders on what he wanted her to do and she would oblige right there in her husband's office while he was away. She wanted to taste the passion of his kiss, the soft caress of his fingers on her skin, and hear his lazy words while they lay amid the chaos of rumpled sheets but this was all she would ever get from him.

She sighed and brushed out her hair first, the long dark tresses soft against her bare back. Then, she tied her hair in one tousled up chignon. In her armoire there was a lovely burgundy drop shouldered dress. She donned it and searched for matching heels.

* * *

David poured himself a large scotch and emptied it in one swallow. He hated the stuff, normally, but he needed something to take the edge off with this outrageous realization. He examined the photograph again and again. His blood boiled with every passing second. It couldn't be her. She was the talk of the entire goddamn office. It simply couldn't be her. He'd known Victoria for a while now to know she couldn't be the office e-slut!

He set down his glass and got in his car. He would confront her right now. He doubted she had any plans today but who knew if she was having a nice early porking in her room while her husband was at his meeting. The meeting he should be at but was too overcome by this wild set of news to even have the right mind to attend to. He'd just call and say he would be late.

David halted at her entrance door. How could someone so respected in society be such a goddamn _slut_? He held his fist up for a civilized knock but found himself banging instead. Footsteps were heard in the silent background of the house. He banged harder wanting to hurry up whoever it was would open the door and get this over with.

The door opened, she was surprised to see him but smiled nonetheless. "David! What brings you here?"

"Were you headed somewhere?" He asked as he caught sight of her purse in hand.

"I was, actually, but it's fine. I was only headed to the gallery for some fun. Come in, please."

Softly yet forcefully he pushed her aside letting himself in. He had no time for pleasantries and he wanted to end her sweet façade as quickly as possible. He accepted her drink offer by asking for a straight scotch. Once it was brought over, he stopped her words by speaking first, "Are you familiar with the rumors flying around your husband's company, Victoria."

"Well . . . Some, yes."

"I'm sure you are well aware of The Office Slut."

Victoria looked as though all color had drained from her. Laughing, she tried to hide her despair. "There are sluts in every office, David. Surely this rumor can't be something of such importance that you are here in my home."

"Forgive me. The Office E-Slut, I mean."

Her laugh was more forced this time, her small never faltering. "Well, you'll have to enlighten me on that."

David had just had about enough of her games. Firmly, he ordered her to hand him her phone. Of course, she wouldn't oblige and he only asked again, this time snatching her purse from her side.

"David, what's the matter with you?" She yelled as she tried grabbing it back.

Luckily her phone had no pass-code. He scrolled down her messages and found nothing. She was very clever indeed but surely she would have some pictures saved. Pressing 'home' in search of her photo app, another app called his attention. He opened the Textfree app and found just what he needed.

In one swift move, she had gotten up and tried taking her phone from his grasp. Quickly, he got up and blocked her, extending his arm so the phone was out of her reach. She tried to boost herself higher but she was too short and he too tall for her to ever manage. After various failed attempts, she finally backed down.

"I knew it was you. You should be more careful when taking pictures of your cunt. I noticed it was Conrad's private office when I saw the horse statue and the portrait of you and him on his counter top in the background.

Have you fucked them? Do you fuck them all on the same day; one after the other? Maybe they all make a fucking line to stick their dicks in your slutty pussy!"

"Stop it!"

He had never spoken to her this way before. He had never spoken to any woman this way before but she deserved his harsh treating. He reached down and cupped her between the legs. She gasped and flinched back. "I bet that pussy of yours still has cum from all these men using it."

The heavy blow of her palm against his cheek was the only response that got him.

"Lenny Asquith said he rode The Office Slut like the whore she is. The way you talk to these men is clear that you have no self-respect. They all must've fucked you."

"Hand me back my phone, David and get out of my house!"

"Give it back so you can have more cocks? In fact, it is to my judgment that a slut like you should be punished. Your husband would never do it so someone must." He hauled her out the front the door, getting a firm grip on her wrist and ordering her to get in the car.

She wasn't trying to snatch her phone from him anymore. She knew she wouldn't win over his big frame. Buckling her on his truck, David pointed one finger at her. Her brown, glassy eyes concentrated on his.

His tone was firm and robust, "You will sit in my car quietly and you will do _exactly_ as I say. If you are to defy me, I will make sure your husband sees everything I saw in your phone today including the press. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He would teach her what happens to slutty married girls who are obsessed with cock.


End file.
